Cutthroat
by I can never tell
Summary: After a minor surgery the gang gets to experience their resident punk waking up from anesthesia. Yuri is more than a little confused but he knows one thing, nothing will keep him off the ice! Total fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Yuri was sitting up in his bed. His hair was loose and tousled. The nurses wheeled him down the hallway and into his room. His bright blue eyes were wide and sleepy. He looked much closer to his age. He looked around the small room, not lingering on any of the faces he saw. "Hey Yurio, how are you feeling?" Yuuri asked. Yuri made eye contact. His chin quivered and tears gathered in his eyes. Yuuri made a sound of surprise and looked around for help. "A-are you okay? Do you want something to drink?" Yuuri asked helplessly. The young blond skater hung his head, his shoulders shook with tears.

"He's alright," one of the nurses said, "the anesthesia tends to make some people overly emotional." She took Yuri's blood pressure turned to exited the room. "Let me know if you need anything."

"It's not fair," Yuri whispered. His voice was raspy and it was hard to hear him. He whipped at his eyes with a balled fist.

"What's not fair Yura?" Yakov asked, giving his student a sidewards glance.

"I've worked so hard, and now my career-" Yuri took a deep shuddering breath, "It's over." Fresh tears ran down his face. Yakov scowled at him,

"what are you talking about?"

"My foot!" Yuri wailed. "They amputated my foot!"

Victor held back a snicker. Yakov sighed, rubbing his temples. "Yuri your foot is fine. You had surgery to remove your tonsils."

My foot was fine!" Yuri repeated. "Why would they cut if off! They didn't even ask me first!" Snot ran down Yuri's face. Yakov grimaced and shoved kleenex at him. His phone rang in his coat pocket, looking down at it, he said,

"I have to take this." He stepped outside of the room closing the door behind him. Victor walked over and sat on the bed next to Yuri. He had out his phone and was recording the whole scene in front of him. Yuri whipped his face still sniffling. Victor looked at him with mock sympathy.

"Don't worry Yurio, I hear they're making huge gains in prosthetics these days." Yuri howled.

"Victor?!" Yuuri scolded. He patted Yuri's shoulder awkwardly. "Don't cry Yurio, he was only joking."

"They could have at least mentioned it before I went in. I would have liked to be more prepared." Yuri rubbed the tears off his cheek with the soggy kleenex. Victor nodded, placing a hand on Yuri's knee.

"What was wrong with my foot?" He asked innocently.

"Tonsillitis."

"In my foot?" Yuri asked confused.

"Mmhmm. Very rare. You're lucky they caught it when they did," Victor said, moving the camera closer capturing all the snotty details.

Yuri reached out and roughly pulled Yuuri down to eye level. Yuuri stared wide eyed and the distressed boy in front of him.  
"Listen to me very carefully Katsudon," Yuri said. "Now that I'm- I'm out for the season," his voice broke, "you have to give it everything you've got understand me!"

Yuuri tried to pry the clawed hands off his shoulders. "Maybe you should take it easy and not talk so much," He suggested.

"You have to win! You can't let JJ bet you! That moron doesn't deserve a spot on the podium. I was going to beat him this year but now it's up to you!" Yuri shook the Japanese man harshly. "Understand me?"

"I got it! I got it!" Yuuri said, stepping away from the bed.

"Stupid JJ," Yuri mumbled. He held up his hands trying to mimic the signature double J. He flipped his hands back and forth, each time one of the 'J's' was backward. "Dammit! Why is this so hard?" Victor openly laughed. Yuri scowled, "Don't laugh at me old man! I just suffered a great tragedy!" He looked down at the bed sheets, "I can't believe it's gone. We've been together my whole life…" He leaned down speaking directly at his feet, "I never appreciated you." He cried harshly grabbing at the covers.

"That's it," Yuuri said, taking Yuri's arm, "Yurio, if you just look you'll see-"

"Let go of me piggy!" Yuri shook off his hand.

"I'm trying to help you!" Yuuri fought to pull off the covers. Yuri screamed,

"Help! Help! I'm being attacked! Call the Police!"

"Shhhhh! Yurio shut up! There are other patients here," Yuuri pleaded. Yuri's voice was hoarse but that didn't stop him from thrashing around and creating a scene. The door burst open.

"What's going on in here?" Yakov and a nurse appeared.

"I'm just trying to show him-" Yuuri was cut off when Yuri backhanded him across the face.

"No peeking you pervert!"

"Oh for the love of…" Yakov walked over and flung off the blanket. Yuri stopped screaming long enough to look at his feet, both feet.

"See sweety? Nothing to be worried about," the nurse said.

Yuri looked down at the pale foot in front of him. He poked at it. "Is this supposed to look like my foot?" He asked. Yakov put his face in his hands. "It's not realistic at all." Victor had to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Maybe you should take a quick nap," the nurse suggested. Yuri glared at her.

"I think I've slept long enough thank you very much."

"Just take it easy, you'll feel better once the meds wear off."

"You hacked off my foot you bitch! I'm a champion figure skater! You expect me to land a quad toe loop on this cheap thing?" Yuri spat, gesturing to his foot.

"Yuri!" Yakov scolded, "apologize!"

"I'm just the nurse. But I can assure you the doctor didn't touch your foot. He only removed your tonsils."

"Does he even operate on feet?" Yuri asked.

"Nope. Only on throats," the nurse said with a grin.

"So he's unqualified!" Yuri said mortified. "What is this Yakov? A butchery?"

"Yura please, if you don't calm down you're going to hurt your throat more."

"I'm cal-" his voice cut out before he could even finish the words. Yuri attempted several more times to speak but no sound could be heard. He mouthed frantically, I can't speak. Why can't I say anything?

"Shhhhh," Yakov said. "Your voice will come back but you have to rest now." Victor turned off his phone and flopped on the bed next to Yuri. Victor gently eased him back so he was laying down beside him. He ran his fingers through the long blond hair. Yuri looked at him sideways, blinking at Victor like he'd never seen him before.

"Yuuri join us!" Victor reached out his hand to his fiancé.

"I don't think that's a good idea-" victor pulled him onto the small bed as well. Yuri lay sandwiched between the two men. He pushed against them weekly,

"Get off me," he rasped. Victor put a finger to his lip signaling for silence. "Idiot," Yuri mouthed, relaxing back into the pillow, gazing at the ceiling with glassy eyes. Victor and Yuuri could tell he was falling asleep by the shift in breathing. Yuri turned his head and as he was falling asleep whispered, "Don't let them take the other one," into Victor's ear.


	2. The fog clears

When Yuri came to he was alone in the hospital room. His eyes were puffy and his throat hurt. He swallowed, wincing and putting a hand to his neck. There was a quick knock at the door. The same nurse from earlier walked in. "You're awake, that's good. How are you feeling?" Yuri rubbed his throat, shaking his head lightly. "Your throat is going to be sore for while. Can I get you anything? Ice chips? Juice?" Yuri shook his head again looking around the room. It was too quiet. Pushing the hair out of his eyes, Yuri looked at the empty chairs gathered around his bed. "Your friends are around here somewhere," the nurse walked over to check his blood pressure, Yuri sighed glancing at the door. "The doctor was in here earlier, you've been cleared for discharge. Your father is filling out discharge papers now."

"He's not my dad! Yakov's my coach," Yuri spat. His voice was no louder than a whisper, but it was soaked in venom.

"Oh… that's right you're a figure skater, aren't you? You mentioned something about that a while ago…" she trailed off, writing on the patient chart. "Well if you need anything just press the call button." She left with a sappy grin.

Yuri laid with his hands behind his head. The quietness was beginning to wear on him. Just then the door burst open.

"Yurio were back!" Victor sang. He was carrying a small brightly-colored bag. Yuri rolled his eyes. Sitting up he crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you feeling better?" Victor asked, plopping down in one of the empty chairs. Yuuri followed him in, sitting down quietly.

"When can I go?" Yuri rasped.

"Soon, soon," Victor said, waving his hand, "in the meantime," he set the paper bag on the bed. "Yuuri and I stopped at the gift shop and got this for you."

"Go on, open it," Yuuri said. Yuri pulled the gift onto his lap. He plucked the blue tissue paper out of the bag. His fingertips brushed something soft. His hand closed around the small object. He held it close examining a cat stuffed animal. It was a light gray color with white cheeks and a pink nose. Yuri trailed his hand across its fur.

"Cute isn't it?" Victor asked. Yuri shrugged, he hated to admit it but it was a nice gesture. The glassy blue eyes, plush tail, and… wait.

"Why is it missing a foot?" Yuri choked out, clearing his throat with a wince.

"It's more relatable that way. You two can struggle together," victor said. Yuuri looked down cringing.

"What are you talking about?" Yuri ground out. He rubbed his neck, the scratchy discomfort intensifying.

"You don't remember?" Yuuri asked eyes squinted with embarrassment.

"Remember what?"

"The horror! The pain! Champion figure skater Yuri Plisetsky, hopes and dreams shattered!" Victor draped himself across the bed.

"Foot severed at the top of his game. How ever will he make a comeback in this condition?!"

"What are you rambling about?" Yuri tried pushing Victor off his lap.

"You were a little confused coming out of surgery," Yuuri chimed in. "You were saying some stuff that didn't really make sense." Yuri's eyes narrowed. "You were convinced they had amputated your foot."

"What!" Yuri roared. A blush crept over his cheeks.

"And I got the whole thing on video," Victor hummed, flashing his smartphone. Yuri swung at it.

"Delete it!"

"Not a chance! This is comedic gold and you know how much I love gold," Victor said. Yuri growled, muttering Russian under his breath that sounded a lot more French. Yuuri sighed,

"We should probably get ready to go, Yakov must be almost done with the paperwork by now."

"I'll go check!" Victor volunteered. Yuri spent the several minutes Victor was gone giving Yuuri a death glare. Yuuri smiled uneasily, trying to break the tension. Yuri didn't even blink. Not once. Great.

Victor kicked open the door. Yuuri let out a breath of relief. He turned to face his savior and felt all the blood drain from his face. Victor was hobbling into the room on crutches.

"V-Victor?! Where did you get those!" Yuuri asked horrified.

"Yurio I figured these would come in useful!" He swung over to the side of the bed. Yuri was not amused.

"Victor you can't steal crutches from a hospital! Who did you take those from?" Yuuri asked, trying not to picture the poor patient Victor had, quite literally, ripped the ground out from under.

"Relax Yuuri! We can't have our resident amputee hop to the car now can we?" Yuri glared at him. You could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears. "Not into crutches? Well, I guess we can always opt for a piggyback ride!" Victor chirped.

Yuri roared. He sprung from the bed and tackled Victor to the ground. The tugging on the IV caused the needle to pull free and spots of blood and saline were flying everywhere.

"I'll get a nurse! Victor, can you try to be a little less… you? Just until he's discharged?" Yuuri pleaded, rushing to the nearest nurses station.

When Yuuri returned with the nurse she was less than impressed.

"What can I do for you Yuri?" she asked. Her eyes widened as she fully took in the spectacle. Victor was curled up on the floor laughing as Yuri stood over him, gown wide open, beating him with a crutch.

"One more word and I'll shove this crutch so far up your ass you'll turn into a unicorn!" He yelled, or at least he tried to. Blood was dripping down his arm and onto the floor. The bedsheets were everywhere except on the bed. Yuuri was in the corner biting his nails. And the appointed guardian was on the phone in the lobby arguing very loudly with an ex-wife.

"Okay… let's see where we are with those discharge papers shall we?"

Yuri was wheeled to the curb in a wheelchair. The hospital staff waved from the door. They had never been happier to see a speedy recovery and an ever speedier discharge. Yuri had his phone in one hand and his plush cat in the other. Yakov got behind the driver's seat and everyone else piled in. Yakov dropped several prescriptions into the unoccupied passenger seat. Yuri curled up against the window, hood up, face in his phone. Yuuri and Victor chatted the majority of the ride back to the rink. The doctor recommended bed rest. You can get that at an ice rink, can't you? I mean… there are several chairs and one very comfortable plastic bench.

Yuri's phone dinged. He looked down to see he'd gotten a text from Otabek. _Hmmm, that's strange_ , he thought, _Beka doesn't usually text during the day._ The text was only one word.

' **Cute.'**

Yuri was puzzled. He was going to reply when the attached files finished loading. Yuri stared in horror as he watched himself wrestling for a blanket in a hospital gown that left _nothing_ to the imagination. In the next clip, he was blowing his nose on Yakov's coat, sobbing in a way that made him sound like an elephant with a head cold. Then there was a zoomed in image of himself bitch-slapping the katsudon across the face. Ice ran through Yuri's veins. His stomach dropped so fast it shit itself. His fingers felt numb as he replied.

' **Where did you get those?!'**

Otabek was typing for what felt like forever. Finally, a link popped up. A youtube video posted by V_ Nikiforov. It had over 2,000 views already. Yuri's insides combusted.

"VICTOR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He lunged at him. The car swerved, Yakov started yelling. Yuri's seatbelt held him back but he still clawed at the older man. Yuuri sat in the middle screaming and trying to get away with nowhere to go. Now everyone was screaming. Well everyone except Victor. He sat lazily against the other window, scrolling through Instagram.

"Relax Yurio, it's not as if it's gone viral. Yet."


End file.
